


Можно, я лягу с тобой?

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Ночевать вместе с симпатичной девушкой... Звучит неплохо, верно? Но совместные ночевки могут быть очень, очень разными. Пока Алистер путешествует в компании Сураны, ему предстоит в этом убедиться.Подборка зарисовок, беззастенчивый флафф.





	Можно, я лягу с тобой?

— Можно, я лягу с тобой?

Осторожный шепот показался прикорнувшему у костра Алистеру продолжением сна, в котором он гонялся за юрким генлоком по бесконечному лабиринту Глубинных Троп. Генлок обернулся, обнажил гнилые зубы и робко спросил:

— Можно?..

Ничего удивительного, что Алистер подскочил с коротким воплем:

— Что? Где?..

Никакого генлока не было, как и Глубинных Троп. Потрескивал костер, выбрасывая в темную ночную синеву рои искр, высились вокруг поляны мощные стволы сосен, глядела сквозь просветы в ветвях полная луна. Возле нехитрой постели из веток и плаща стояла на коленях Сурана, кутаясь в собственную залатанную мантию, и неуверенно тыкала кончиком пальца в плечо Алистера.

— Можно я лягу с тобой сегодня? — раздельно повторила она.

Алистер почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь. Он поспешно оглянулся — не слышала ли Морриган — но ведьмы нигде не было видно.

— Э-э…прости, но мы еще слишком мало друг друга знаем… и… ну… в этом плане…

С удивлением он различил в свете костра, как Сурана тоже заливается краской до кончиков острых ушей.

— Дурак! Я же не об этом. Мне… неуютно.

— Неудобная постель? Ну, это с опытом придет. Пока Дункан не объяснил, как правильно складывать ветки, мне в походах казалось, что я сплю на гвоздях.

Снова при мысли о Дункане перехватило горло, и Алистер поспешно отвернулся, чтобы Сурана не увидела его заблестевших глаз. Но она ткнула его кулачком в плечо.

— Мне неуютно! Тут… лес. Природа. Ее много. Все эти деревья, и там темно, и кто-то смотрит из-за веток и ухает!

— Это сова.

— Откуда мне знать! А Морриган ушла — сказала, что ей проще будет охранять нас среди зверей.

— Не удивлюсь, если она ползает в траве в облике змеи, — проворчал Алистер. — Ей это наверняка ничего не стоит.

— Не знаю. Она просто ушла. — Сурана опустила глаза. — В Круге я никогда не была одна, понимаешь? Там всегда есть соседи. Другие ученики. Наставники. Да хотя бы храмовники на страже. И прочные, прочные стены! Там ты всегда под защитой. А здесь я не могу уснуть, когда вокруг ничего нет…

Она выглядела такой несчастной, что Алистер только головой покачал: и эта девушка пробивалась с ним на вершину башни Ишала? Ну да, там-то были стены. Башня же. Родная для нее обстановка, можно сказать, если не считать порождений тьмы. Наверное, им двоим повезло, что сигнальный огонь не надо было разжигать в чистом поле.

— Ну, я так и не стал храмовником, чтобы стеречь магов, но тут, пожалуй, моих умений хватит. Эй, — спохватился он, — ты же уже путешествовала с Дунканом к Остагару! Как же ты справлялась?

— Плохо.

Алистер вздохнул, отдернул край своего плаща и отполз подальше от костра. Сурана тут же воспользовалась приглашением и скользнула ему за спину. Затрещали, пригибаясь, упругие ветки. Потом все стихло. Сквозь доспех Алистер не чувствовал никаких прикосновений и покосился назад через плечо. Сурана лежала рядом, спиной к его спине, укутавшись так, что наружу торчала одна только темная макушка. Так близко к Алистеру женщин не было с детства, когда его купали и одевали служанки. Он снова почувствовал, как предательский румянец заливает лицо, и быстро отвернулся. Хорошо еще, что Сурана не могла этого видеть…

«Это… товарищ. Боевой товарищ. Брат по Ордену. То есть сестра, конечно, но это же как брат, просто женщина», — твердо сказал он себе и запретил даже в мыслях развивать тему объятий и всего такого. И придерживался этого решения, даже когда Морриган безжалостно растолкала его для ночной стражи, и бледная ладошка Сураны лежала у него на животе, а сама она ровно дышала ему сзади в шею.

***

У Сураны были красивые глаза. Большие, зеленые, в обрамлении длинных ресниц. Сейчас под этими красивыми глазами лежали черные тени, как будто Сурана вымазалась в угле.

— Снова кошмар? — сочувственно спросил Алистер.

— Угу. — Она вздохнула и села на бревнышко у костра, накинув плащ на голову, так что выглядывала из его складок, как из палатки. — Сложно. Это не походит на обычные сны. Обычно я быстро соображаю, что нахожусь в Тени, а тут все так ярко, и я не сразу понимаю, что это неправда.

— Потому что это не совсем неправда, — объяснил Алистер. — Это не просто сон, а как будто видение. Мы, Стражи, способны увидеть архидемона.

Сурана поежилась, плащ вздрогнул.

— Не то чтобы мне очень хотелось с ним видеться… И хорошо, что это работает в одну сторону.

— Пока в одну, — подтвердил Алистер и тут же об этом пожалел. Испуганный взгляд обведенных тенями глаз остановился на его лице.

— Что значит — пока?

— Ну… мне говорили, что не только мы видим порождения тьмы, но и они видят нас. Просто пока архидемон нас не заметил и не собрался с визитом вежливости.

Наверное, не слишком-то хорошо было так поступать, но при виде Сураны, глядевшей на него из складок плаща, как сова из дупла, Алистер не удержался от искушения и продолжил:

— Но ты дай ему время, и однажды он может заметить уцелевших ферелденских Стражей, подобраться в темноте и… наброситься!

Сурана оглушительно взвизгнула и бросилась ему за спину. Стэн — их новое молчаливое приобретение, сидевшее неподалеку, — неодобрительно покосился в их сторону. Ойкнула Лелиана, которую Алистер еще не отвык называть сестрой Лелианой. Даже прибившийся к отряду пес-мабари перестал чесаться и вопросительно заскулил.

— Э-э… ну, это может произойти нескоро… или вовсе не произойти, — промямлил Алистер, чувствуя себя неловко. Сурану била крупная дрожь — он ощущал это спиной. — И вообще ты же маг, раз — и запустишь ему в глаз заклятьем, чтобы не подглядывал, а?

— Я целитель, — мрачно отозвалась Сурана, — ну, хочешь, я его вылечу?

— Об этом я как-то не подумал. Но все и правда не так страшно. Это была шутка. Глупая, глупая шутка. Дурак Алистер снова ляпнул, не подумав.

— Поздно, — заявила она. Зашуршала ткань — Сурана возилась за спиной у Алистера, и потом вдруг выглянула у него из-под локтя. — Я уже перепугалась, так что сегодня останусь тут, под твоей защитой.

Алистер почувствовал, как на лице расплывается широкая улыбка.

— Идет. В крайнем случае, архидемон съест меня первым и, может, даже подавится.

Сурана хихикнула и опустила голову на свернутый плащ.

— К тому же, — добавила она после паузы, — просыпаться в одиночестве после этого дрянного сна очень мерзко.

— Я знаю.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Поэтому пришла к тебе.

«Только поэтому?» — хотелось спросить Алистеру, но он сдержался и молча смотрел, как Сурана подсовывает руку под щеку и закрывает глаза.

***

Лес Бресилиан встретил их негостеприимно. И если стычки с оборотнями стоило ожидать, а волки и медведи водятся в любом большом лесу, то ожившие деревья стали для маленького отряда неприятным сюрпризом. После встречи с третьим сильваном Алистер поневоле чувствовал себя дровосеком. Наработавшимся, усталым дровосеком. Ничего удивительного, что он обрадовался при виде оставленного лагеря, очевидно эльфийского. А чьего еще — не осталась же эта стоянка со времен империи Тевинтер! Спальный мешок точно не сохранился бы таким мягким… таким уютным…

— Алистер! — сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы Алистер разглядел встревоженное лицо Сураны. — Не смей спать! Нельзя спать! Останься со мной!

Алистер блаженно улыбался — не было ничего лучше, чем вытянуть ноги на постели после долгого трудного дня. Вот разве что еще…

— Лучше ты иди ко мне, — сказал он с улыбкой, уже плавая в дремотном тумане. — Тут так хорошо…

— Алистер!

«Я сплю», — хотел сказать он, но не успел — тяжелое теплое одеяло сна укрыло его.

Когда он открыл глаза, над поляной висело густое белое облако, которое быстро рассеивалось. Мешка больше не было, и в бок Алистеру неприятно упирался твердый корень дерева. Трава вокруг была усыпана не то пеплом, не то… прахом? Сурана, тяжело опираясь на посох, вытирала лицо ладонью — вернее, сильнее размазывала по нему грязь. Из-под ближайшей елки виднелись сапоги Зеврана, у кострища бешено озирался по сторонам Стэн. Алистер вскочил на ноги и к своему ужасу разглядел разбросанные по поляне кости.

— Что здесь было?..

— Неупокоенный дух, — отозвалась Сурана и убрала руку от лица.

— И ты его?..

— Упокоила.

— Целительница… — протянул Алистер.

— Будем считать, что я вылечила лес от этой заразы. А теперь выполню твое желание.

— В каком смысле?

— Подойду к тебе, — она и правда шагнула в его сторону, слегка покачиваясь, — и усну…

Унося на руках к стоянке безмятежно спящую Сурану, Алистер чувствовал себя до неприличия бодрым для человека, который весь день гонялся по лесу за всякой нечистью. Может, дух — хозяин лагеря и был чудовищем, пожирающим путников, но отдохнуть он позволял на славу.

***

Алистер не закончил свое обучение на храмовника и никогда не был в башне Круга. Но крепко подозревал, что в мирные дни обиталище магов, несмотря на все их придури, выглядит не так. Маги крови превратили башню в нечто невообразимое — и выбрали для этого очень неприятный способ. Алистер мог только посочувствовать тем, кому предстояло все здесь восстанавливать. И… отмывать полы.

Сурана закончила совещаться с Ирвингом и Грегором и подошла к Алистеру. Ее губы были скорбно сжаты, глаза покраснели. Кудрявый храмовник, которого они вытащили из магической ловушки… кажется Каллен… почти как Кайлан, вот Алистер и запомнил — следил за ней глазами побитой собаки. Алистер сочувствовал ему — бедному малому крепко досталось от магов крови, — но этот преданный печальный взгляд вызывал в нем желание стукнуть Каллена по многострадальной голове. Сразу почему-то вспоминался его бессвязный бред про вожделение и демона в любимом образе. Алистер твердо решил, что ничего, совершенно ничего не желает об этом знать.

— Решено, — сказала Сурана, — маги придут нам на помощь. И с нами пойдет Винн. Очень кстати, второй целитель не бывает лишним, да и советы старшей чародейки мне не помешают…

Она говорила, а смотрела при этом так, словно не видела ничего вокруг и не понимала, где находится. На ее месте Алистер предпочел бы не видеть. Башня все-таки была ее домом.

— Мне жаль, что все так вышло, — сказал он. — То есть не того жаль, что мы смогли спасти Первого Чародея и других, а того, что Ульдред вообще все это затеял и… и зашел так далеко.

— Он совершенно обезумел, — отозвалась Сурана. — Как он мог, ведь это был и его дом, и его собратья, как он мог устроить все это, превратить башню в… в…

Она всхлипнула, и Алистер обнял ее за плечи и притянул к себе. Сурана не плакала, только дрожала, как в лихорадке, ее хрупкие плечи тряслись под ладонями Алистера. Он осторожно погладил ее по спине, и она обвила руками его шею.

— Надо переправиться обратно через озеро, — глухо сказала она куда-то под его наплечник. — Не уверена что смогу спать здесь сегодня. До лагеря только добираться далеко…

— Думаю, в местной гостинице для нас найдется местечко. Если что, возьмем одну комнату на двоих. Нам же не впервой ночевать вместе.

Алистер заметил, что при этих словах кудрявый Каллен вздрогнул и отвернулся. А вот нечего было подслушивать, — решил Алистер и пригладил растрепанные волосы Сураны ладонью.

***

— Я сегодня ночую у тебя! — заявила Сурана, захлопнув за собой дверь в комнату.

Алистер отложил книгу. Морриган наверняка прошлась бы по его похвальной решимости поискать на страницах знакомые буквы, но, к счастью, Морриган здесь не было. А Сурана ничего не имела против чтения заметок брата Дженитиви — она сама уже трижды утаскивала у него потрепанный томик на стоянке.

— Да? Неужто ты успела соскучиться по мне за эти полчаса? Не то чтобы я не был рад, потому что я лично… э-э… сам успел, но…

— Зевран подслушал, что наемники Белена хотят подстроить взрыв в моей комнате! — нетерпеливо перебила Сурана.

Алистер вздохнул. Упоминания Зеврана в последнее время изрядно действовали ему на нервы. Зевран то, Зевран се, такой ловкий, такой умелый! Алистер до сих пор не был уверен, что таскать с собой убийцу, которого нанимали прикончить Серых Стражей, такая уж хорошая идея. Несмотря на все таланты этого самого убийцы, в том числе в подглядывании и подслушивании, позволяющие узнавать заранее о таких штуках, как засада или там взрыв…

Взрыв?

— Какой еще взрыв? — нахмурился Алистер. — Серьезно?

— Серьезно. Зевран говорит, что наемник Белена собирается бросить мне в окно воспламеняющуюся бомбу.

— Так почему он не прикончил этого наемника?

— А зачем? Тогда Белен найдет другого. А так я просто оцепила комнату кольцом холода и запечатала дверь, чтобы никто случайно не зашел. Надеюсь, лорд Харроумонт не будет в большой обиде на… на необходимость ремонта.

— Лорд Харроумонт отремонтирует хоть весь особняк, если это приблизит его к трону, — вздохнул Алистер. — А Белен, кажется, с удовольствием взорвет еще что-нибудь.

— Похоже на то. — Сурана присела на краешек кровати и принялась теребить бахрому на пестром покрывале. — Эти политические игры так утомляют. Я понимаю, почему Серые Стражи не вмешиваются в политику. Хотя мы уже в нее вмешались, верно?

— Это точно. Я бы сказал, по уши в нее влезли и увязли. Но нам же по большому счету все равно, кто станет королем, если этот кто-то даст нам войска, верно?

— А Зевран говорит, что Харроумонт, в отличие от Белена, не будет сильным лидером, и мы не сможем полагаться на него в войне.

— Если Зевран так много всего говорит, почему ты сейчас не обсуждаешь все это с ним?! — потерял терпение Алистер.

— Ну… во-первых, у тебя комната без окон, и сюда никто не забросит бомбу.

— Угу. Только если ее решат подсунуть под дверь, я не виноват.

— А во-вторых, — Сурана положила ладонь на щеку Алистера и провела большим пальцем по скуле, отчего к лицу сразу прилила кровь, — я правда успела соскучиться, представляешь? Что есть, то есть.

Во время поцелуя — восхитительного, невероятного поцелуя, от которого душа Алистера, казалось, стремилась вырваться из тела и, бессвязно ликуя, метаться над Орзаммаром, — раздался грохот и земля под ногами дрогнула. Кувшин с водой на столе подпрыгнул и сплясал короткий танец со стаканом и письменным прибором.

— Ой, — сказала Сурана и облизнула покрасневшие губы, — надо было что-то сделать еще и со звуком…

Впрочем, раскаяние у нее получалось неубедительным, слишком уж ярко горели зеленые глаза и губы норовили сложиться в улыбку. Что до него самого, то Алистеру не нужно было зеркало, чтобы сказать: выглядел он самым настоящим влюбленным придурком.

— Наверное, мне нужно объясниться с хозяином дома. — Сурана выскользнула из рук Алистера, который и сам не успел понять, когда так ловко успел обнять ее. — Боюсь, у него есть вопросы…

Алистер с сожалением проводил ее глазами, когда она выскользнула за дверь, но при этом испытал и некоторое подобие облегчения. Он не был уверен, что смог бы удержаться в рамках приличий, если бы Сурана осталась на ночь.

***

После посещения заброшенного храма, где долгие годы хранился прах самой Андрасте, все в отряде оставались непривычно молчаливыми, как Лелиана или Зевран, или привычно — как Стэн, из которого всегда было слова не вытянуть. Алистер не знал, что заставило замолчать и задуматься всех остальных, но сам он просто собирался с духом для разговора, который оставил на вечер. Когда надо было отшутиться или поболтать о пустяках, Алистер за словом в карман не лез, но когда речь шла о вещах серьезных… ох. Все эти «э-э-э», «ну-у» и «ага» так и срывались с языка. Не говоря уже о неловких паузах и тяжелом молчании. Так что следовало хорошенько продумать свою речь, чтобы не чувствовать себя законченным идиотом. На то, что он совсем не выставит себя дураком, Алистер даже и не надеялся, оставалось только уповать на доброту Сураны.

Сурана в этот день тоже отмалчивалась, то и дело замирая и глядя куда-то в пространство — уносилась прочь в своих мыслях. Ничего удивительного, если учесть, что на нее легла главная честь и бремя первой из паломников предстать перед Урной. Когда она, обнаженная, ступила в огонь, Алистер еле сдержался, чтобы не броситься следом — и все испортить.

— Да? — обернулась Сурана, когда он тронул ее за плечо. На коленях у нее стояла ступка, в которой она растирала эльфийские корни, пальцы пятнал бурый травяной сок, и в воздухе стоял резкий лекарственный запах. Алистер, как и любой нормальный человек, не любил лечиться, но этот запах мазей и припарок давно был в его сознании связан с Сураной, а потому казался чем-то вроде аромата духов.

— Я… хотел тебе сказать, — начал Алистер и с ужасом понял, что заготовленные заранее слова поразительно быстро улетучиваются из памяти. — Д-да…

— Так скажи. — Сурана склонила голову к плечу, глядя на его трепыхания. А потом протянула руку и осторожно коснулась его запястья. Это простое прикосновение было таким успокаивающим и приятным, что Алистер невольно задумался на миг, не научилась ли его возлюбленная возле Урны исцелять наложением рук.

— Я много думал, когда мы покинули храм, — сказал он. — Вспоминал всех этих призраков, с которыми мы столкнулись. Все эти духи прошлого… почти все они о чем-то сожалеют, ты заметила?

Она кивнула.

— Да. Для священного места этот храм переполнен печалью. Или это нормально для святых мест? Я как-то маловато их видела.

— Я, знаешь ли, тоже не опытный паломник. Тут надо спрашивать умудренного богомольца. Такого, знаешь, прыткого дедушку, обвешанного амулетами из разных храмов, главное, чтобы он еще не впал в детство.

Сурана прыснула. «Создатель, что я несу?» — ужаснулся про себя Алистер.

— Так вот… Когда встречаешь толпу духов, и каждый о чем-то жалеет, поневоле задумываешься, как бы не повторить их ошибку. Чтобы, знаешь, после смерти не стать вздыхающей грустной тенью.

Когда Алистер продумывал эту речь, в его голове она определенно звучала лучше. Более связной так точно.

— Я надеялся, что у нас будет больше времени и вообще все не так. Ну, ты понимаешь, вокруг Мор, и непонятно, доживем ли мы до его окончания, и вообще устоит ли наш мир. Но если я возьмусь это проверять, то, быть может, в итоге пожалею, что не пользовался шансом, пока он у нас еще был… — Он вздохнул и выпалил скороговоркой: — Ты не согласишься сегодня остаться на ночь со мной?

Сурана улыбнулась и просто ответила:

— Да. Соглашусь.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не об обычной ночевке? — уточнил Алистер, чувствуя, что румянец уже успел залить все его лицо и ползет к шее. — Не о том, когда просто ложишься рядом, говоришь «добрых снов» и все?..

Теперь он разглядел, как порозовели щеки Сураны, и перестал себя чувствовать единственным в отряде, кого смущал секс, разговоры о сексе, упоминания секса и так далее, и тому подобное. Все остальные рассуждали на эту тему совершенно свободно. Кроме них с Сураной. Подобное притягивает подобное?

— А я все не решалась заговорить с тобой об этом, — призналась Сурана, и сердце Алистера, кажется, подпрыгнуло, заставив содрогнуться грудную клетку. — Хорошо, что ты сам…

— А, — сказал Алистер, все душевные силы бросив на то, чтобы не расхохотаться от счастья и не пробежать с воздетыми руками пару кругов по поляне. — Ага. Ну да. Э-э… тогда до вечера?

— До ночи, — поправила Сурана и быстро опустила глаза на ступку на коленях. — До ночи…

***

В денеримском поместье эрла Эамона блюли приличия и, конечно, Суране и Алистеру отвели разные комнаты в гостевом крыле. Алистер про себя посетовал на светские порядки и в очередной раз убедился, что жизнь среди аристократов не для него.

Он уже засыпал, когда тихо скрипнула дверь и еле слышно затрещала половица у порога. Алистер вскинулся на звук, но тут же успокоился — он узнал шаги.

— Не спится? — шепотом спросил он, когда Сурана скользнула к нему под одеяло.

— Ага, — пробормотала она. — Вертелась, вертелась, но все без толку.

— Надо было проверить матрас. Однажды в замке Редклиф служанка спрятала в моей постели бусы, которые стащила у своей товарки, и не смогла забрать их обратно. Я отлежал все бока, пока не догадался пошарить под простыней.

Сурана засмеялась, но как-то невесело.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Алистер и отвел волосы от ее лица, смутно белеющего в темноте. Он заправил темную прядь за острое ушко — вообще-то он никогда раньше не думал, что эльфийские уши чем-то симпатичнее человеческих. Дурак был, одно слово.

— Н-нет. Просто устала. День тяжелый, и не хочется быть одной, — ее голос дрогнул, но она тут же добавила: — Надеюсь, слуги эрла Эамона не будут искать меня здесь, если эрл решит, что утро — отличное время для разговора о судьбах страны.

Алистер вздохнул. Сурану он понимал лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

— Я бы на твоем месте на это не рассчитывал, потому что эти же слуги явятся за мной. После чего мне долго будут говорить про ответственность перед страной и кровь моего покойного царственного отца. Не знаю, с чего эрл взял, что я справлюсь на троне так же хорошо, как справлялся король Мэрик. Лично я в себе не вижу ни капли задатков для этого.

— Ну почему же, — тихо сказала Сурана, — ты мог бы стать хорошим королем.

— Я все еще путаю иногда правый сапог и левый. А ведь еще есть столовые приборы и правила этикета. Нет-нет, это все не про меня.

— Это все пустое. Ты был бы щедрым, великодушным правителем. Отважным, способным объединить народ против Мора. Добрым. Это редкость — добрый король. Ферелдену бы повезло… — тут она осеклась, плечи ее вздрогнули.

— Знаешь, дорогая, — медленно проговорил Алистер, — ты вроде как меня хвалишь, но кажется, что лучше бы я вместо правления лег в гроб, если так послушать.

— Потому что я так не могу! — шепотом вскрикнула Сурана, и он с ужасом вдруг понял, что она плачет. — Не могу! Эрл Эамон сказал, что я должна убедить тебя принять корону. Что так будет лучше для всех. И я понимаю его, правда понимаю, я вижу выгоды этого решения, но…

— Тогда ты видишь больше меня, лично я и двух не насчитаю. А что «но»?

— А то, что когда ты станешь королем, ты уже не сможешь быть Стражем. И тебе нужно будет жить во дворце в окружении всех этих знатных людей. И потом для тебя найдут настоящую королеву, а эльфийка-маг, да еще и Серый Страж, будет при дворе лишней. Это очень эгоистично, себялюбиво, знаю, но я не могу так просто отказаться от тебя…

Она уже открыто рыдала, доверчиво прижавшись к Алистеру, а он обнимал ее, гладил по голове и думал: как хорошо, когда на беду есть простой ответ. Пусть этот ответ и устроит не всех, но что поделать. Они пережили уже достаточно горя, а самое трудное еще предстояло — так неужели они не могли получить в этой жизни хоть чего-нибудь для себя?

— Ничего страшного, — прошептал Алистер в волосы Сураны, и она, всхлипнув, замерла, — ничего не случится. Я просто не приму корону, вот и все. Никогда ее не хотел, а теперь и вовсе ненавижу саму мысль о ней. Пусть сажают на трон кого-нибудь другого, хоть мабари…

Он все говорил, говорил, будто сказку рассказывал, и Сурана затихла, щекоча его шею мокрыми от слез ресницами. И как-то так получилось, что он прервался на полуслове ради поцелуя, а потом им и вовсе стало не до разговоров.

Слуги эрла Эамона, которые явились утром, кажется, были поражены, увидев бесспорные доказательства их развратности и непристойного поведения. Но для бывшего сына Церкви Алистера на удивление мало мучила совесть.

***  
Алистеру пришлось собраться с духом, прежде чем он постучал в дверь и переступил порог хорошо знакомой ему комнаты. Эти покои в замке Редклиф отводились самым важным гостям. Что ж, Серых Стражей в этих краях готовы были носить на руках.

Сурана сидела, сгорбившись, на краешке кровати спиной к двери. При виде ее поникшей тонкой фигуры Алистер почувствовал, как совесть, которая начала его грызть еще за порогом, теперь прочно запустила в него свои кривые когти. Создатель, как будто весь этот безумный план с ритуалом Морриган принадлежал ему! Он вообще был против!

— Вы закончили? — спросила Сурана, не оборачиваясь.

Алистер кивнул и, спохватившись, что она не может его видеть, подтвердил:

— Да.

— Хорошо… наверное.

— Ты знаешь, что это была не моя идея, — не выдержал он.

Сурана поднялась на ноги и, наконец, посмотрела ему в лицо — и тут же отвела глаза. К облегчению Алистера, следов слез он не заметил — это было бы слишком.

— Да. И даже не моя. Но если Морриган может дать нам шанс — пусть так. Я ничего не знаю о таких ритуалах. Это попытка ухватиться за соломинку. Мне, тебе, Риордану…

Она ничего не говорила о том, что именно пришлось Алистеру сделать для треклятого ритуала, но из-за этого замалчивания решительно не получалось сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Сам воздух в комнате казался тяжелым и плотным, трудно было дышать.

— У тебя слишком сильно натопили, — сказал Алистер, чтобы просто разбить молчание. — Душно.

— Да? Я не заметила. То-то голова тяжелая.

Взгляд Сураны блуждал по обстановке комнаты, задевая гобелены, мебель, ковры, но отказывался останавливаться на Алистере. Поджав губы, он шагнул вперед, обнял ее и с отчаянием почувствовал, как она тут же напряглась в его руках. Что, если из-за этого ритуала между ними навсегда проляжет трещина? И тогда они выживут — и разбегутся в разные стороны? И стоило ли оно того?..

— Тебе было хорошо? — вдруг спросила Сурана. — С Морриган.

— Ну, она хотя бы не превратилась в паука в какой-нибудь особо неловкий момент, — попытался отшутиться он, хотя было не до шуток.

Алистер не хотел этой ночи. Он не собирался, упаси Создатель, ее повторять. Но говорить, что ему не понравилось, было бы чересчур, попросту нечестно. Морриган была совсем иной, чем Сурана. Менее податливой. Более резкой. Не имеющей ни капли стеснительности — впрочем, в этом как раз не было ничего неожиданного. Но при этом не ужасной. Мягко говоря. Совсем не ужасной.

— Мог бы и соврать, — Сурана бледно усмехнулась.

— Я не умею тебе врать, — признался он. — Иногда вот и хотел бы, а раз — и губы уже сами произносят правду.

Она не ответила, но Алистеру показалось, что молчание стало не таким напряженным.

— Мне уйти сегодня?

Сурана тряхнула головой, обвила его талию руками, и Алистер почувствовал, как сердце, сжавшееся в твердый мерзлый комок, начинает расправляться и биться, как положено.

— Не надо. Это последняя ночь перед наступлением. Да и когда мы еще сможем лечь на чистые простыни…

***

Сосны шумели в вышине, играя с ветром. Звезды высыпали на небо, как горох из дырявого мешка. Алистер лежал на плаще возле костра, закинув руки за голову, и искал взглядом знакомые созвездия. Сурана подложила в огонь толстую ветку и устроилась рядом, опустив голову Алистеру на плечо.

— Слушай, а это же Юдекс, вон та узкая штука? — Он ткнул пальцем в высоко поднявшееся над горизонтом скопление звезд.

— Нет, это часть Киоса. Вот еще звезда от него левее… и чуть выше. Юдекс в это время года появляется позже, часа через три.

— Все-то вы, маги, знаете, — беззлобно проворчал Алистер и осторожно согнул руку, приобнимая Сурану.

— Просто мы наблюдали созвездия в Башне Круга. Там хорошо наблюдать, рядом ничего не светится. Но здесь еще лучше.

— Да? А как же любовь к крепким стенам и неприязнь к темным лесам? — поддразнил он. — Что-то недолго продержалась твоя тяга к свежим простыням. Ты так поспешно сбежала прямо с праздника, что как бы народ не решил, что тебя похитили.

— Поспешно? У меня уже от тостов начинала гудеть голова, а количество желающих сказать, что я оказалась не так уж плоха для эльфийки, перешло все разумные пределы. Конечно, если тебе хотелось остаться и грызть баранью ногу…

— Да нет, я не против, — он усмехнулся. — Половине присутствующих очень хотелось меня, униженного, оскорбленного и лишенного прав на престол, пожалеть, а от такой жалости у меня мигом начинается изжога. Только мы никого не предупредили из своих.

— Это ты не предупредил, а я оставила записку Лелиане. Но было бы жестоко лишать Стэна торта, а Огрена — выпивки. Кому надо, найдет нас позже, хотя что-то говорит мне: отряда больше не существует… Печально, но, наверное, так и должно быть — теперь каждый пойдет своей дорогой. Мор закончился, и наши пути расходятся. Как ты там говорил: Мор хорош тем, что объединяет людей?

— Когда?.. А. Поражаюсь, как ты запоминаешь бред, который я несу. Я сам-то его никогда не помню.

Сурана засмеялась, перекатилась и оказалась лежащей у Алистера на груди. При виде милого, бледного лица звезды тут же были им забыты. Да и любой уважающий менестрель подтвердил бы: эти глаза сияли ярче звезд.

— У меня отличная память, как положено магу! Я и места запоминаю хорошо. Вот эта поляна очень похожа на ту, где мы останавливались еще до Лотеринга. Ты тогда еще очень смущался, стоило мне оказаться ближе, чем в двух шагах от тебя.

— Ничего подобного.

— Было, было! Ты чуть не сгорел от стыда, когда я попросилась переночевать с тобой. Но сегодня, мой рыцарь, ты не откажешься разделить со мной скромную постель, когда мы остались вдвоем на этой поляне?

Алистер улыбнулся. Мор был позади, и теперь им обоим принадлежала эта поляна, и сосны, и звезды, и вся ночь — и множество ночей впереди. Как будто он снова попал в Тень, где исполнялись все мечты — только на этот раз все было по-настоящему.

— Отныне и впредь, моя леди.


End file.
